Amante Oculto
by Srta D.Malfoy
Summary: Os toques fortes em sua pele, os beijos e o seu perfume. Era tudo o que havia restado no quarto escuro. Sem rosto, sem amor e apenas corpos se tocando. Poderia nunca mais encontra-lo. Mas realmente precisamos ver o que amamos? Draco Malfoy Yaoi.
1. Only

**Amante Oculto**

_No fim da verdade  
No fim da luz  
No fim do amor  
No fim - existe você_

Nenhum dos alunos pode deixar Hogwarts a noite. Nenhum dos alunos tem esse direito, mas essa regra é facilmente quebrada às vezes. Todo mundo faz isso. Regras nasceram para serem quebradas, talvez os que mais gostem de quebrar regras são os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória.

E mais ainda alguém como ele, um bruxo de sangue puro, de uma família tradicional. Ninguém poderia acusá-lo disso, seria até ridículo dizer que Draco Malfoy quebra regras. Se alguém o acusasse de fazer isso, ele podia simplesmente rir da cara da pessoa, e todos ririam junto. Por que ele era Draco Malfoy, ele era um nome que não seria manchado.

Quando o seu pai foi acusado de ser um comensal. O que aconteceu? Nada. Como sempre acontecia, ele ainda tinha a marca negra, não? E basta o que, enganar e mentir, todo mundo faz isso. Todo mundo mente.

Ele mentia por uma boa causa para uma diversão noturna. Como sair daquela vez? Como se vestir? Ele saiu do banho, o corpo todo molhado, e ele tremia de ansiedade. Por causa do que tinha descoberto. O quarto estava quente pelo fogo da lareira, quarto individual, eram assim os quartos na Sonserina.

A porta foi aberta devagar, e ela entrou a passos leves, tudo cheio de mistério, ele gostava. Sensações físicas, por que podiam ser controladas. Ela estava pronta, o que era estranho, normalmente garotas demoravam mais para se arrumar. Ela usava uma saia comprida até os joelhos de cetim, um corpete negro e trançado de couro com uma blusa vitoriana, apenas os olhos contornados de preto.

O outro sorriu para a garota ainda com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Parte do corpo a mostra, a toalha era verde musgo, com detalhes em prata e o brasão da Sonserina. A pele branca quase que intocada, ele cruzou os braços e olhou para a garota.

- Pansy, eu preciso me trocar. – disse ele, sua forma gentil de pedir que ela se retirasse.

Os olhos azuis demais, os cabelos levemente bagunçados e molhados. A pele macia o compondo em uma mistura diferente, meio veela. Ele respirou fundo, como se assim pudesse se acalmar. Vendo a garota de cabelos curtos no ombro sentar-se em sua cama, que ainda mantinha as cobertas desarrumadas por que ele tinha dormido um pouco, para estar descansado na manhã seguinte.

- Ora, Draco. – disse ela com calma. – Que diferença faz eu estar aqui observando. Eu sou uma garota, da espécie e raça que você não gosta. Não foi você que me disse que mulheres não te dão prazer, ao menos não o que você quer?

- Certo. – disse ele tirando a toalha da cintura para secar os cabelos, não antes de ficar de costas para ela.

- Olha, fui eu que lhe dei o endereço, eu vou com você lá hoje à noite. O que pode dar errado?

- Bem, você é boa estrategista, então talvez dê certo mesmo. Como você disse que se chama o lugar?

Ele agora secava todo o corpo, abrindo a gaveta procurando uma cueca descente para colocar. Uma que parecesse sensual aos olhos da pessoa com quem fosse estar, que ele ainda não sabia quem era.

- Ah, eu não te falei muito de lá não é. Chama Geschlecht, fica em Hogsmeade, perto do cabeça de Javali. – disse a garota observando Draco se vestir. - Draco não importa a cueca que você vai colocar. Ninguém vai ver.

O garoto acabou pegando uma preta justa que parecia um shorts e a vestiu, ficava bem justa, e então a olhou com cara de interrogação.

- Como não? E o que quer dizer Geschlecht? É algo de comer, algo que tenha haver com um lugar?

Ele abriu o guarda roupa procurando o que vestir, retirando algumas peças e colocando na cama.

- Também não importa muito a roupa que você vai usar lá. – disse ela com um sorriso. – Geschlecht é sexo em alemão.

- Eu não sei Pansy. Você não me disse quase nada do lugar para onde vai me levar. – disse o garoto um tanto irritado. Parecia que o seu guarda roupa era pequeno e sem roupas boas o suficiente.

- Vamos à aula queridinho? É um lugar onde você paga alguns galeões e sicles, e pode entrar num quarto para ter prazer sexual.

- Isso você já me falou. – disse o garoto levemente entediado.

Ele acabou vestindo uma calça de couro de dragão e uma camiseta branca, com uma blusa de lá de gola alta branca também, e por cima um casaco negro, que deixou em cima da cômoda para vestir na hora de sair.

- Calma, me deixa terminar. A pessoa dentro do quarto é um completo desconhecido. Com algumas características escolhidas por você, mas velho, mais novo, com cabelo comprido, curto, forte, magro, não importa. E fica completamente preso, para você fazer literalmente o que quiser com ele ou ela.

O garoto pegou o pente. Ouvindo tudo com atenção e começou a se pentear, alguém para fazer o que quiser? Interessante.

- Só tem algumas regras, é um sexo às escuras. Você não pode identificar quem esta na cama com você, e muito menos se identificar. – disse Pansy vendo o garoto sentar na cama.

Pansy se levantou pegando o perfume que havia em cima da cômoda e cheirando enquanto Draco vestia as botas.

- Quando chegamos lá, eles nos dão uma poção para modificar a nossa voz, nós entramos no quarto e a pessoa está lá, normalmente presa pelos pulsos e nua. Você pode escolher alguns detalhes, mas é importante a pessoa estar presa no começo. Pode escolher ficar com a chave ou não. A pessoa nua ou não, com algum acessório, é como ir a um restaurante e escolher como vai ser o prato.

Draco penteou os cabelos e estava pronto. Pegou o perfume da mão da garota. E passou, ele estava realmente bonito. Eles desceram em silêncio, e assim caminharam até estarem do lado de fora da mansão.

Draco estranhou que ninguém os parasse. Mas não disse nada, Pansy avisou que isso iria acontecer que era uma diversão de sábado à noite, e que ela tinha conseguido meios para poder sair tranquilamente por lá.

Logo os dois estavam fora dos portões de Hogwarts caminhando a pé para Hogsmeade.

Draco fechou mais o casaco, e andava com calma na neve Pansy agora estava protegida com um casaco preto de plumas branca.

- Qual a graça de transar com alguém assim? Preso? E quem são essas pessoas presas? São pessoas como nós?

- Bem, são e não são. Na verdade algumas pessoas vêem graça nisso. Eu não vejo, por que, olha só. Dominamos-nos sempre, nos somos de sangue puro. E família nobre e podemos ter qualquer lixo só mandando. Eu vou lá para outra coisa.

A garota tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto. Ele não perguntou nada apenas analisou.

- Eu sou lá o que eles chamam de Peça, é como se fosse um jogo. Tem os jogadores e as peças. É que eu acho mais interessante. Vou te explicar, quando você vai lá à primeira vez, você pode escolher ser peça ou jogador.

- Desculpa! A cada hora eu entendo menos. – disse o garoto com as mãos no bolso enquanto caminhavam.

- Peças são as pessoas que ficam lá presas, eu gosto por que é mais emocionante ser dominado do que dominar, eu gosto mais pelo menos. Nunca sabemos quem vai entrar pela porta, e isso só torna as coisas mais excitantes. Sabe? Ser escolhido.

- Mas você sempre vai ser a peça?

- Não, eu posso um dia ser o jogador se eu quiser. Mas é que eu gosto muito mais de ser a Peça.

- Entendi. O que acontece quando escolho ser a peça?

- A mesma coisa, é dado a você um quarto. E a poção para modificar a voz. O quarto é escuro por magia, não tem como ver lá dentro, sua varinha fica no balcão. Eles devolvem quando você for sair. As peças chegam mais cedo e vão embora primeiro.

Eles pararam em frente a uma casa aparentemente pequena. Ela parou e olhou para Draco.

- Se você escolher ser peça, e mudar de idéia, tem que mandar uma coruja no dia seguinte para avisar, eu te trouxe mais cedo para te cadastrar aqui. Eles vão mandar corujas matinais para que você diga o que vai ser à noite. Peça ou jogador.

Eles entraram, era uma sala quente. Com uma lareira, e um balcão onde um homem estava à espera.

- A diferença é que você não paga nada para ser Peça. Você toma a poção, mas ganha algo mais. Uma poção para aguçar os sentidos, e vai para o escuro esperar o seu jogador.

O homem era estranho para Draco. Ele tinha orelhas pontudas, e os cabelos compridos e loiros, a pele branca e os olhos de um tom rosa claro. Ele aparentava ter uns 19 anos. Mas era claro que tinha mais, ele parecia um ser que não envelhecia fisicamente. Sua primeira impressão era de alguém muito sábio.

O homem lhe estendeu dois papéis. Um que era lilás e um vermelho. E neles haviam as regras. Por mais que pegasse o papel vermelho escrito jogador. E começasse a ler a sua verdadeira intensão era mesmo para o papel lilás, escrito Peça.

_Jogador_

_Um jogador nunca deve falar seu nome.  
Pode modificar o corpo com uma poção Polissuco simples._

_Qualquer jogador que ousar infligir a regra de não conhecimento entre Jogador e Peça, será expulso do grupo e tomara a Poção do esquecimento._

_O jogador, deve chegar uma hora após e sair uma hora após as peças. _

_É proibida a comunicação do Jogador com qualquer oficial do clube._

_Antes de entrar no quarto, onde a Peça já vai estar aguardando o Jogador deve tomar uma poção Voicicadora, para alteração de timbre vocal._

_Aceitas as regras, o jogador escolhera o quarto, cuja a peça estará disposta pelo preço estipulado pelo clube. O Jogador pode trocar de Peça caso a mesma não o agrade._

Para a Peça as regras eram quase iguais, alterando o horário. E o fato da poção Simbilite que aumentava os sentidos da pessoa. Deixando-a mais sensível ao toque.

Draco se sentiu muito curioso. E também tinha uma regra de que Peças podiam ser jogadores. Agora não tinha essa mesma regra para Jogadores. Ele decidiu tentar. Assinou com o seu nome no pergaminho.

- Esse pergaminho foi enfeitiçado, caso o senhor use qualquer magia de identificação, saberemos.

_Nada sobreviveu  
Nós nos separamos silenciosamente há muito tempo atrás  
E com o dia a dia de 'nös'  
A mentira do nosso amor cresceu  
E quanto mais nós percorremos nossos caminhos juntos  
tanto mais nós nos distanciamos_

Sozinhos - Juntos  
Nós nos esquecemos como procurar um ao outro  
Hábito obscurece a visão  
Letargia sufoca os sentidos  
Orgulho intoxica a mente  
E a proximidade distancia

Dance - minha vida - dance  
Dance comigo  
Dance comigo mais uma vez nesse  
puro êxtase de amor despido

E quando eu olhei para ela  
Quando eu a experimentei  
Quando eu vejo nós dois  
Alguma coisa sobreviveu  
E se eu tivesse que encontrar forças e esperança  
Se eu ainda tiver fé em nós dois  
Se eu pudesse conseguir a ligação com ela  
Se eu a pudesse ter uma vez mais para mim  
Se pudéssemos retornar ao básico - nossas fundações  
Se pudessemos nos redescobrir outra vez  
Se ao menos ela quisesse  
Eu faria!

Ele parou na porta. E um homem igual ao que estava na recepção, lhe entregou um frasco azul, ele tomou sentindo sua garganta gelar. Ele tentou falar, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios.

- Ficará até o jogador te tocar sem falar, é normal. Entre por favor.

Ele sentia aquela típica ansiedade dentro de si. Uma ansiedade incomum. O seu corpo tremia levemente quando entrou e viu que o quarto estava absolutamente escuro.

- Por favor, tire toda a roupa e me entregue.

Ele começou a se despir, mesmo que fizesse um esforço, sua varinha tinha ficado junto com a de Pansy, em um compartimento onde ele poderia falar Accio varinha até morrer sem voz, e ela não viria.

Ele pensou que a sala estaria fria, mas estava quente, não importava quanta roupa tirasse havia um estabilizador de temperatura ali, que deixava a temperatura do corpo boa não importando as condições.

As roupas foram tiradas de sua mão, parecia que só ele não enxergava ali.

Ele foi guiado por mãos até uma cama macia, que parecia bem peluda, os pelos da cama, lhe acariciavam de forma gostosa o corpo. Era a poção para sentir, ele achou que poderia ter um orgasmo de sentir aquelas sensações pelo seu corpo.

Seus braços foram presos, e ele escutou com atenção enquanto o homem que estava com ele sumia para uma lateral da sala. Mesmo que não enxergasse. Ele sentiu a excitação junto com a ansiedade. Uma ansiedade que lhe deixava cada vez mais curioso.

Como seria o jogador? Um homem? Uma mulher?

Ele nunca tinha transado com homens, com garotas sim, algumas. Mas homens? E aquilo o deixou assustado por um momento. Nada impediria um homem de entrar ali. E como seria sexo entre homens? Como o homem iria tocá-lo ou fazer com ele?

E todo e qualquer pensamento dele foi quebrado por o som de uma porta abrindo. Ele ouviu a maçaneta girar e ranger, e depois a porta deslizar. Os pés calmos entrando com cautela. Era alguém calmo, e parecia andar levemente, sem fazer muito barulho sobre o solo.

- Creio que está preso agora. E a chave está em minhas mãos, para decidir solta-lo ou deixá-lo preso. Se ficar obediente eu vou lhe compensar.

Era a voz de um homem, agora era certeza que era um homem. Mas ele não conseguia tirar nenhuma informação da voz, era grossa, e parecia ser uma pessoa firme ao falar, pontuando cada palavra. A voz era o de menos, era falsa. Mas a forma como falava importava. Parecia de uma pessoa calma, e fria, que falava pouco.

Draco engoliu seco enquanto sentia os movimentos, por que a sensação de ouvir era tão forte que ele poderia sentir o outro se despindo. O quarto era pequeno, de modo que a cama de casal ficava rodeada de paredes acolchoadas. Restando somente o espaço entre os pés da cama e a porta.

Ele sentiu a cama afundar sob o peso do outro. Ele chegou a suspender a respiração por segundos ansiosos enquanto se arrepiava um pouco. Logo dedos quentes tocaram sua perna devagar, subindo e abrindo-as mais. Tão suavemente que ele sentiu cada pêlo de seu corpo se levantar.

- Pele macia...

Sua voz só tornava Draco mais tenso. Tinha medo de se machucar. Ele sentiu que o outro se curvava para frente, sentiu cabelos lhe acariciando as pernas, sentiu a respiração do outro próximo à virilha. Ele não podia se mexer, o perfume do outro entrando por seu nariz, era algo doce como o cheiro da Dedos de Mel.

- Cheiro amadeirado...

Ele ia descrevendo, lhe dando um suave beijo na virilha, acariciando ali enquanto seus lábios roçavam em uma parte mais sensível. Queimando a pele, arrepiando e tornando tudo o que tocava quente.

Ele sentiu o outro caminhando com as mãos no colchão, subindo até encontrar o tórax com o seu. Então uma mão dele, com longos dedos magros subiu pelo braço do garoto, segurando seu pulso.

Com a outra mão ele tocou o rosto de Draco, primeiro pelos cabelos apertando-os levemente na raiz. Depois descendo pelo lado esquerdo do rosto, e tocando os lábios entreabertos. Ele enfiou o dedo ali, abrindo mais a boca.

E seus lábios começaram a beijar o pescoço de Draco chupando ali por um tempo. E depois ele subiu quase a boca dele, Draco chegou a fechar os olhos e se preparar para um beijo. Nada. Os lábios estavam perto ele sentia. Tentou levantar o rosto para beijá-lo.

Dedos tocaram seus lábios o empurrando levemente de volta.

- Calma... Vamos devagar, e você vai ver que é muito melhor sentir. Acho que não vou solta-lo.

- Por... Favor. – a voz de Draco saiu falha, como se há muito tempo não falasse e era estranha a seus ouvidos, mais suave e muito mais doce. – Eu quero senti-lo.

O outro riu um pouco, um riso de satisfação, seus corpos estavam juntos formando um calor, ele era maior que Draco, o corpo forte. E grande, sentia o sexo dele no seu, e seu corpo ficava cada fez mais quente.

- Está certo. Mas eu quero que você entenda o que vamos fazer hoje.

Então suas mãos foram soltas. E levadas ao rosto do outro, era um rosto quadrado, de pele macia, e magro. Nariz pequeno e desenhado. Mas até aquele rosto que tocava poderia ser falso. Desceu os dedos pelos cabelos, eram compridos até a cintura, eram ondulados de fios grossos.

- Esse não é meu corpo verdadeiro. – disse a voz confirmando o que ele havia.

Pelo jeito parecia alguém que realmente não queria ser reconhecido. E Draco tocou seus lábios com os dedos, tentando beijá-los, mas foi impedido novamente.

- Sem beijos... Não se apresse essa é a primeira de muitas noites.

- Então você vai me escolher como fixo?

Ele não respondeu, grudou mais os corpos, passando as mãos pelas pernas de Draco e dobrando-as nos joelhos, deixando-as abertas. Enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha, mordiscando, e arranhando com os dentes, passando a língua em sua orelha. Sentindo, suas mãos descendo e lhe tocando nas partes íntimas.

- Jovem... Muito jovem...

Ele segurou as mãos de Draco, passando os dedos na palma da mão, e tudo dava a Draco a vontade de gemer alto. Por que cada toque era sentido muito mais forte do que se ele não tivesse tomado à poção, seus lábios estavam secos.

Ele juntou as mãos de Draco em cima da cabeça, passando o dedo pelo seu corpo que se arrepiava cada vez mais.

- Fique de costas... – a ordem soou baixa.

Draco tremia quando finalmente se virou de costas, estava tudo muito excitante, algo que qualquer Sonserino adoraria. Ele respirou fundo. Os cabelos do Jogador tocando suas costas enquanto lábios o beijavam no caminho da coluna, descendo. Os dedos de Draco se agarravam no lençol com os do outro por cima.

O corpo do outro roçava no seu, transformando tudo em calor. Ele se sentia agoniado. Não saber quem o tocava, quem o estimulava, ser tocado e manipulado por alguém que simplesmente sabia todos os seus pontos eróticos.

- Fique de quatro.

Ele obedeceu também. Sentindo as pernas tremerem um pouco estava muito ansioso. O outro agora abria suas pernas pela virilha, empurrando ali. Ele ficou com medo de doer. Mas o que sentiu foi algo quente escorrendo pelas suas costas, descendo até o meio de suas pernas e escorrendo por elas até o joelho.

Ele gemeu mais alto os dedos do outro o tocando, entrando nele, mas não doía, ao contrário dava muito prazer e ele queria mais daquilo.

- Por favor... Por favor... – Nunca que um Malfoy imploraria. Mas o Jogador não sabia que ele era um Malfoy.

- Está gostando, não é? Quer mais? – perguntou o Jogador os seus cabelos raspando nas costas de Draco enquanto ele se curvava para falar em seus ouvidos.

Ele preso entre gemer, e pedir por mais ou apenas se calar.

- Estou... Ah... Muito. – ele disse entre um gemido.

Sentiu o outro ajoelhar-se atrás de si. O colchão cedeu. Ele sentiu o outro finalmente entrando dentro dele. Sentiu seu corpo tremer mais. Ele sentia o outro o penetrando de forma torturante. Entrando nele devagar e apertando os dedos em sua cintura enquanto fazia isso.

Ele não se preocupava em gemer alto. Cada vez mais alto estava com tanto prazer contido.

- Sabe... Aquela poção que eles dão o impede de chegar ao final. Você só vai chegar lá quando eu quiser...

E aquilo lhe deixou desesperado, ele apertava o lençol ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu corpo gelar e o outro apenas complicava tudo dando-lhe mais prazer, suas pernas começaram a ceder. O outro o sustentava pela cintura. Ele gemia, e gritava e nada poderia aliviá-lo ele sentia que iria explodir.

Sentiu algo mais quente no seu interior. E logo foi virado para deitar-se a cama. Agradeceu, seu corpo estava tremulo. Ele ainda sentia aquela sensação de estar prestes ao clímax. Os lábios do outro tomaram seu sexo. O chupando por algum tempo. Apertando-lhe. Ele mal tinha forças para gemer ou pedir, por favor.

Por fim sentiu que iria conseguir, e quando aquilo aconteceu foi dentro dos lábios do outro. Ele chegou a gritar, tirando forças de não se sabe de onde para agarrar-se mais ao lençol. E depois que tudo passou. O corpo de Draco ainda sendo tomado por espasmos. Ele sentiu o outro deslizar sobre si.

- Saboroso... Muito saboroso... – disse ele lhe beijando na orelha.

E logo o vazio, misturado com o frio quando sentiu o outro simplesmente sumir da cama. Quando sentiu que era sua hora de partir. Partir primeiro.

Ele nem sabia se iria conseguir levantar. Só o estimulo de sua cama quente na Sonserina o deu coragem para isso. Então se levantou e se vestiu, ainda tremulo por causa do sexo. Ele se vestiu logo, queria muito saber quem era... Queria tanto poder tê-lo beijado logo após o sexo. Mas não pode... Só restou ir embora com a Pansy, e dormir na cama quente, ainda sentindo o cheiro do corpo do outro, sem conseguir tira-lo, ao menos não naquela noite.

**Nota: ****Essa história, espero que esteja boa. Eu betei ela. Tinha escrito a muito tempo, postado com outro nome e com outro usuário. Mas como estava pensando em desistir dela, eu deletei o usuário e a fic. XD. Ninguém tinha comentado. Mas estou postando novamente por que Eu tenho motivos para isso, recebi alguns e-mails e tal. Então não pensei que é plagio, só to postando com um user mais antigo.  
**

**Contexto: Eu adorei escrever essa fic, pq ela vai pegar mais p lado erótico da coisa, é bem diferente de Anjo de gelo, por que a minha vida está diferente agora.  
Acho que, como Draco Malfoy, eu me matei e comecei um novo ciclo.**

**Prometo que vai ser bem sensual e romântica, quero lidar com realismo, tentar colocar sensações ao máximo. Por favor comentem, até mesmo se não gostarem.  
**

**Obrigado...**


	2. Eros & Tanathos

**Amante Oculto**

_É surreal sentir você estando ao meu lado  
É tão intenso seus sentidos ao meu redor  
Corpo mexendo, doendo, eu não agüento aww  
Eu te quero tanto menino que eu posso te sentir agora_

**~o0o~**

Ele andava apressado pelo corredor em direção à sala, tentava em vão arrumar os cabelos, não havia tomado café da manhã. E seu estomago roncava por causa disso. Tirou uma barrinha alimentícia que tinha na bolsa e começou a mastigar. E encontrou com ela no corredor.

- Atrasado de novo. – disse Pansy Parkinson revirando os olhos. E enfiando uma poção na mão dele. – Toma isso, você ta terrível, está com olheiras e parece que vai cair a qualquer momento e estamos atrasados para a Aula do Snape, está certo que ele é o diretor da nossa casa. Mas... Não podemos pegar uma detenção esqueceu?

- Pansy cala a boca. Eu estou com sono e não consegui dormir a noite que merda... Tem um pente?

Ela revirou a bolsa e lhe entregou um pente e um espelho. Ele olhou para a sua cara, era sexta feira e ele estava detonado, seus olhos em baixo estavam quase pretos. O cabelo desalinhado por que ele acordou fazia nem quinze minutos. Ele tomou a poção e viu o seu rosto ficar normal. Penteou os cabelos. E logo ele e Pansy entraram.

- Viu só... Até o maldito do Potter e aquele aqueles dois trasgos cegos já chegaram.

Pansy só começou a reclamar ali, continuando a reclamar até que Severus começou a falar uma coisa ou outra da poção. E ai a garota se calou e eles prestaram atenção à aula. Estranhamente Severus estava de bom humor aquele dia, o que era raro e pareceu nem notar o quanto Draco estava avoado.

Ele errou na poção, por sorte sabia de um macete que a corrigiu minutos antes de entregar. Mal colocaram o pé para fora da sala e encostaram-se ao pátio e logo Pansy começou a olhá-lo em silêncio antes de falar.

- Então, ele foi realmente bom? – disse ela com um olhar lascivo de lado para o garoto.

Draco odiava falar da própria vida. Isso era fato. Ele não gostava que as pessoas dessem opinião nela, e por isso não falava. Ele olhou para ela com o rosto fechado.

- Não sei do que está falando Pansy... E não quero ir para a aula daquela coisa... Que ousam chamar de professor, vamos ficar aqui?

- Cabular aula de criaturas magias? Seu pai vai te mandar uma coruja assim que acabar a aula. Vamos para a aula e deixa de ser idiota.

Mesmo a contra gosto ele se deixou arrastar pelos jardins. E lá estavam todas aquelas pessoas e as malditas minhocas. Era um verdadeiro saco.

- Não fugiu de mim Draco. Anda, ele foi tão bom assim? Anda sonhando com ele e por isso não dormiu.

Os dois se mantinham afastados do resto da turma, vendo os Grifinórios correr e se machucar tentando pegar os tais explosivins. Draco tirou uma maça da bolsa, limpou nas vestes e começou a comer ignorando a garota a seu lado.

- Ai que saco Draco. Fala logo...

- Ta... Foi bom sim. Mas não fico pensando nele. Só que dá curiosidade para saber quem é...

- Me descreva como foi?

- Não... Eu não vou te falar sobre isso Pansy... Que coisa. – disse ele corando muito.

- Para de ser idiota, somos amigos... Fala!!! – começou a implorar a garota.

- Ok... – disse ele relatando tudo para ela. – Putz, não conseguir beijá-lo me frustrou.

- Hum, quem será que é ele? Um homem mais velho provavelmente, deve ser do vilarejo e alguém maduro. Talvez seja até uma mulher usando poção polisuco. Não dá para saber.

No momento o trio de ouro parou para encostar-se na árvore. Hermione insistia em Harry contar algo para ela, o que o garoto parecia não querer contar.

- Não Mione. – disse o garoto de ouro tentando se livrar da amiga.

- Vai Harry, está mesmo apaixonado por esse ser misterioso. – perguntou ela rindo.

- Não to não. – disse ele olhando para o lado e desconversando.

- Mione! – exclamou Ronald - Malfoy e sua turma de delinqüentes estão parados ai do lado.

Nesse momento Draco até mesmo esqueceu de tudo o que pensava sobre o misterioso sem rosto do qual transou há quase uma semana. Para se irritar com Rony, ele odiava aquele trio. E tão pouco estava prestando atenção na conversa deles até ali.

- Quem é delinqüente Weasley? – disse ele saindo de trás da árvore acompanhado por Pansy. – Deve estar me confundindo com a sua laia.

- Olha aqui Malfoy... Quer apanhar da Hermione de novo ou só um soco já foi o suficiente? – disse o garoto ao que Mione corou.

- Claro, sou cavaleiro demais para bater em uma mulher, mesmo sendo uma fêmea de trasgo. Agora você... Não é suficiente para me bater e precisa pedir ajuda para a sua namorada? Sabe Weasley, eu me pergunto como vai ser os filhos de vocês? Iguais a aberrações do dia das bruxas?

Aquele dia acabou sendo até que bem normal. Weasley tentou avançar nele, mas foi arrastado por Hermione. E o resto do dia acabou sendo só horas que o separavam de sua noite, eram apenas horas que demoravam para passar, ele se arrumou bem antes do horário e parou para deitar um pouco e cochilar antes de ir. Não que ele estivesse tendo sucesso com isso.

**~o0o~**

- Será que ele vai estar lá? – perguntou Pansy como se a história toda estivesse sendo vivida por ela.

- Não sei... Estou nervoso. – disse ele escondendo um sorriso virando o rosto e fingindo ver a paisagem. – Quero tentar beijá-lo de novo.

- Para de ser idiota, vai falhar de novo. – disse Pansy.

Os dois estavam a caminho de Hogsmead. Estava uma noite bem fria.

- O que eu faço então? Senhora "eu tenho experiência com relacionamentos"?

- Simples, tenta não beijá-lo e ele vai querer justamente por que não tentou. É lei do contrário, tenta ficar calado e se deixar levar, por que assim vai instigá-lo a conversar com você.

Draco parou um pouco para rir da amiga, ele e Pansy eram amigos e pronto, juntos, longe de todos eram completamente diferentes um com o outro. Se tratavam como verdadeiros irmãos.

- Onde leu isso? No Semanário das Bruxas?

- Para de ser idiota Draco... É claro que eu li lá. Mas o que importa é se der certo? Pensa...

- Não quero pensar, eu só quero voltar a ter uma vida normal. Sabe, dormir bem, comer bem, fazer as minhas atividades e parar de pensar nele.

- Nossa, está nesse ponto? O cara deve realmente ser muito bom. E já pensou se ele for um grifinório?

- Grifinórios não tem aquela pegada e muito menos aquele jeito de falar. Ele é elegante demais para ser um grifinório.

- Chegamos... Boa sorte. – disse a garota o empurrando.

Ele entrou e prosseguiu os rituais. Tomou a poção e tirou a roupa sem ser mandado. Deitou na cama dessa fez tentando relaxar ali. Logo o homem que o ajudou a tirar a roupa e lhe deu a poção saiu. Draco estava super ansioso.

**~o0o~**

Ele tremia completamente de ansiedade, dessa vez ele torcia para ser a mesma pessoa. Apenas isso já o deixaria feliz. A porta se abriu e fechou e ele sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e uma sensação do seu estomago caindo uns três metros para o chão.

Ele ouviu o barulho do outro tirando as roupas. Seus gestos eram calmos, ele podia sentir de novo. E sabia que era ele quando o perfume conhecido invadiu o lugar. Preenchendo tudo ali e dando aquela sensação de reconhecimento.

Ele sentiu a cama se afundar de novo, mas apenas de um lado do seu corpo. Ele sentiu o outro deitar ao seu lado. A pele do Jogador encostando na sua já provocava excitação.

- Senti sua falta... – disse ele passando os dedos pelo corpo de Draco. Subindo a mão por sua perna, deslizando os dedos até o rosto. – Senti vontade de tocá-lo e possuí-lo a semana toda. Hum... – Draco sentiu o Jogador respirar em seu pescoço. – Seu perfume ficou em minha mente até hoje... Fale comigo. Sentiu minha falta?

- Não... – Draco mentiu. Mas acabou gemendo quando o outro agarrou seus cabelos. – Não senti...

- Mentira... Olha como está reagindo a mim. Eu diria que você ainda precisa aprender muitas coisas, jovem. – disse o outro sorrindo.

- Por que pensa tanto que eu sou um jovem? Poção polisuco serve para isso também. Posso me tornar qualquer coisa, até mesmo um aluno de Hogwarts, um homem... Nesse quarto. – disse Draco.

O Jogador se calou, desceu as mãos pelo corpo do garoto. Segurando o sexo dele, aproximando o rosto dos lábios de Draco. Respirando fundo, levando a outra mão até o queixo de Draco, e abrindo seus lábios como se fosse beijá-lo, mas sem fazê-lo. Draco gemeu em frustração.

- Não, você não tomou a polisuco é seu corpo mesmo... Jovem de Hogwarts... – disse ele em um gemido. – Isso só tornaria as coisas mais excitantes, mas talvez nem de lá você seja...

- Sente algum prazer em garotos de Hogwarts? – Draco o sentiu soltar suas mãos que estavam presas à cama.

O sonserino sentou na cintura do jogador que estava encostado na cama. Draco sentiu isso ao tocá-lo nos ombros e abraçá-lo, os cabelos estavam lisos e pouco abaixo do ombro.

- Claro. Já viu aqueles uniformes? Se eu pudesse vê-lo iria gostar que vestisse um daqueles para mim.

Os beijos no pescoço de Draco começaram, ele segurou mais forte nos cabelos do outro. Poderia cair para trás, ao menos sentia isso, seu corpo todo reagia ao Jogador. Seu corpo o desejava e queria. Ele precisava sentir cada um daqueles gestos, pois eram únicos.

- Hum... E se eu não for um garoto de Hogwarts? E você também poderia ser qualquer coisa...

- Sim, eu poderia. E é por isso que é tão excitante. – o Jogador o segurou pelo queixo, passando o dedo em seus lábios. – Coloque essa boquinha aqui em baixo e use-a para uma coisa melhor do que falar, que tal?

- Eu posso fazer isso bem ou mal. Depende do que for ganhar em troca. – Draco disse arriscando. Ganhar um beijo dele parecia mais erótico do que ser possuído por aquele homem.

Ele o ouviu rir gostoso, como se tivesse falado uma grande piada. Logo sentiu um puxão forte em seus cabelos, curvando o corpo para trás no colo do outro.

- Fica calado Peça. Não ouse falar assim comigo, eu mando aqui... E decido se quero ou não dar algo a você. Então... Se não quer ser castigado, faça. Ao menos que goste de apanhar.

Draco ficou excitado com aquilo. E se sentiu um ridículo por isso. Quando o Jogador soltou a mão de seus cabelos ele lembrou do que Pansy disse. Ele decidiu dar o seu melhor para ter a recompensa que tanto queria.

Ele ajoelhou na cama, no meio das pernas do Jogador, andando para trás de joelhos até achar que estava bom. Apoiou uma das mãos na perna grossa do Jogador, descendo o corpo até engolir o sexo dele. E achou o gosto bom, era realmente grande, e ele adorava o sabor do outro. Tudo nele era saboroso e sensual.

Ele lambeu a carne quente e pulsante, sentindo vontade de mordê-la de tão saborosa que parecia. E começou a apertar os lábios em torno dela, sugando mais para sentir o sabor. Beijando e morrendo de fome daquele homem misterioso. Draco tremia, sua boca envolvia o sexo do outro que tremia também.

Logo ele foi tirado dali, as mãos do outro o puxaram pelo cabelo, tirando-o de seu sexo. Ele gemia baixo, e só o gemido do Jogador poderia ter deixado Draco tão excitado, só por estar ali com ele. O Jogador o puxou para sentar-se em sua cintura de novo.

- Você... É realmente bom. – disse o Jogador, Draco sentia que ele poderia estar sorrindo naquela escuridão. – Nós nos entendemos bem na cama...

- Eu... Concordo. – disse Draco, apoiando nos ombros do Jogador, sentindo os dedos quentes e oleosos dele tocá-lo em suas nádegas. Ele tinha passado algo nas mãos, e agora entrava em Draco com os dedos. E Draco não conseguia pensar além de prazer. Os dedos do outro mesmo sendo pouco, davam prazer a Draco.

- Eu gosto de ouvir você gemer para mim... Gritar... – disse o Jogador próximo ao seu rosto.

Draco começou a gemer e gritar na hora, seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que o outro mandasse. E se sentia meio ridículo, mas eram entre quatro paredes, quem poderia ficar sabendo daquilo?

- Agora eu quero que se apóie no meu peito, e sente aqui... Quero que use sua mão para guiar-me para dentro de você, entendeu?

- Sim... – disse Draco.

- Muito bem... Adoro quando as pessoas me obedecem. – disse o Jogador com um gemido mais alto.

Draco segurou o sexo grande do outro com uma das mãos, se apoiou no peito largo do outro, deixando-o guiar-se para dentro de si. Sentindo a pele queimar enquanto fazia isso. Um incomodo erótico que começava a ficar cada vez mais excitante. E o prazer, ele agradecia pela poção que o impedia de gozar, ou gozaria ali mesmo. Parou quando senti que estava sentado por completo no Jogador.

Seus dedos tremiam, ele sentiu o Jogador passar as mãos por suas pernas. Segurando a sua cintura, apertando os dedos ali. "Isso me marque"... Pensava Draco... "Marque e eu vou ter algo para pensar em você".

- Ah... Você é uma delicia. – disse o Jogador, a voz levemente grossa de prazer. As mãos o seguravam forte. – Anda, eu quero que se mexa... O mais rápido que puder...

Ele se apoiou no peito do outro, e subiu, sentindo o outro deslizar quase para fora do seu corpo, e depois sentou com tudo ali, sua garganta tremendo em um grito, um gemido alto e o corpo se contraindo todo. Seus lábios estavam abertos, mais uma vez, mais intenso. Draco subiu de novo e desceu com tudo.

"Eu quero ouvir você gemer" – Draco pensava.

Mais rápido, descendo mais rápido. Os dedos de Draco doendo, o corpo se excitando, era suplicante, era desesperador a forma como o seu corpo pesava e se contraia quando sentia o Jogador o tocar tão fundo em si.

- Ahhh... Por favor... Por favor... – ele começou a implorar. Nem sabia pelo que. Sua voz tremia, Draco nem parecia sentir que falava.

Ele escutava o jogador gemer, segurando sua cintura e o trazendo para perto com força. Ele sentia o corpo todo se contrair quando empurrava o peito do outro. Queria mais rápido, sempre mais rápido por que queria mais daqueles choques.

Os lábios do Jogador começaram a sugar seu ombro, seu pescoço, e ele ia cada vez mais rápido seu sexo doía, ele sentia seu sexo todo tremer a cada estocada. Draco estava desesperado, quase gritando de prazer por não pode gozar. Seu corpo iria explodir, ao menos ele sentia isso.

- Mais rápido... Mais... – pediu o Jogador, e ele ia mais rápido. – Vou te marcar para que saiba que é só meu...

"Isso, eu quero... Me marque". – implorava Draco internamente.

Draco sentiu seu ombro ser mordido, forte e seu pescoço, mas aquilo só dava mais prazer a ele. Só o fazia querer mais rápido sempre.

A língua do Jogador subiu por seu pescoço, traçando o caminho, e Draco parecia perdido naquelas sensações, ele foi mais rápido que pode, sentia a suas pernas baterem nas pernas do outro. Sentia o sexo do Jogador cada vez mais entrar nele, mais rápido enquanto ele só conseguia gritar. Seus gemidos eram gritos que ecoavam pelas paredes sem que ele se importasse.

Os dedos do Jogador tocaram seu sexo, que pareceu queimar por um momento e começou a manipulá-lo, e tudo ficou mais insuportável. Ele não tinha mais forças nos braços, e nem conseguia mais se mover tão rápido.

- Por favor... Eu quero mais rápido... Mas não consigo... Por favor...

O Jogador parou de manipular ele, o tirou de cima de si. Colocando Draco de frente para a cabeceira da cama, fazendo Draco segurar ali. Os dedos do Sonserino se fecharam na cama como se ele pudesse cair se ousasse soltar. Suas pernas foram abertas, ele sentiu o outro entrar de novo, com força e seu corpo se contraiu.

O tórax do Jogador encostar em suas costas. Sua língua o lambia no pescoço e na orelha. As mãos de volta a sua cintura enquanto ele começava a penetrá-lo cada vez mais rápido. Agora sim, estava mais rápido do que Draco estava conseguindo.

O Jogador deslizou as mãos pelo sexo de Draco, ele arqueou as costas encostando a cabeça no ombro daquele homem que o penetrava com cada vez mais velocidade e prazer. Draco sentiu-se ser manipulado e sentiu que poderia gozar.

E foi algo tão longo e explosivo que ele mal sentiu o outro gozar dentro de si. Havia gritado tanto que sua garganta estava doendo. O maior abraçou Draco pela cintura com força. E ele sentiu seu corpo se acalmar aos poucos daquela sensação boa que era o orgasmo. Sentiu que poderia morrer.

Seu corpo foi deitado na cama. O Jogador deitou ao seu lado, passando os dedos em seu rosto. O pulmão de Draco ardia com a respiração rápida, a falta de ar.

- Foi realmente bom... – disse o Jogador beijando a bochecha de Draco com certo carinho.

- Eu... Adorei... Foi realmente bom... Eu acho que vou... Conseguir dormir hoje...

- Eu ando tirando o seu sono Peça? – perguntou rindo um pouco no ouvido de Draco.

- Sim... – acabou admitindo. – Eu não durmo direito há dias... Poderia dormir aqui. – disse ele a voz estava pesada.

- Sabe que não pode fazer isso. – disse ele rindo e o acariciando. – Você tem que ir...

- Vou te ver de novo? – perguntou Draco, seu corpo reclamava só de pensar em se levantar.

- Claro ao menos que desista... Vou escolhê-lo sempre... Está se apaixonando por mim Peça?

Draco se levantou e pegou suas roupas, começando a se vestir, sentia o corpo todo reclamar, o perfume do outro estava em si, ele queria guardar aquele perfume.

- Para de me chamar de Peça, eu queria te dar um nome... Um nome diferente e que só eu o chamasse assim. Posso?

- Não. – disse ele. Draco sentiu-se ficar triste na hora. O Jogador se levantou e o segurou pelo queixo. – Eu vou dar um a você e um a mim. Você vai ser o Eros e eu o Tanathos. São Deuses da Mitologia Trouxa... Eros é o Deus do amor... E Tanathos o da morte... Eles se casam e se completam... Não acha?

Draco iria buscar a história dos Deuses, e nem estava ligando por ser algo trouxa. Só estava adorando aquilo que pareceu por um momento uma declaração de amor. Queria poder beijá-lo. Mas o que Pansy disse se fez verdadeiro o outro não parecia o tipo de pessoa que gostava que os outros tomassem atitudes por ele. Quem será que ele era?

- Uau, que lindo... Acho que está apaixonado por mim também. – disse Draco rindo um pouco. – Bom... Espero que continue pensando em mim, é um castigo que você merece Tanathos.

O pulso de Draco foi agarrado assim que ele se virou para sair, seu corpo se chocou com Tanathos, ao menos seria esse o nome que daria para aquele desconhecido pelo qual estava se apaixonando cada vez mais. E os lábios do outro invadiram os seus.

Como resposta para a sua pergunta, velozes e apaixonados, o fazendo derreter entre seus braços e esquecer que tinha que sair. Ele o beijou, não querendo soltar mais. Poderia ficar excitado de novo só com aquilo. Os lábios de Tanathos eram macios, e o beijo era voluptuoso. Mas teve que parar, por que era hora de partir. Mas Draco partiria feliz.

Os dedos de Tanathos seguraram sua mão.

- Até logo meu Eros...

Deslizando e soltando aos poucos, Draco sorria que nem um bobo, e ainda sorriu assim pelo caminho inteiro como se flutuasse. Hogwarts certamente não seria a mesmo, ou pelo menos Draco não notaria mais nada ali a sua volta. Só se lembraria do seu Tanathos, não era o nome verdadeiro do outro... Mas ao menos tinha um nome para chamá-lo. Melhor do que Jogador... Dava uma sensação de romance.

_Diga-me que me ama  
Volte e me assombre  
Oh e eu corro para o começo  
Correndo em círculos  
Perseguindo o passado  
Voltando para o que nós somos_

**Nota: ****Oieee  
**

**Aqui vai mais um cap para quem está acompanhando a fic. Eu estou curtindo muito escrever e espero que estejam gostando de ler. Os comentários vão ser respondidos por aqui. Pq, até quem estiver acompanhando e não tiver conta na pode comentar mesmo assim que aqui eu respondo todos... Obrigado a todos.**

**: Oie obrigado por ler, de verdade eu lembro de vc sim de Anjo de gelo. E pode ficar tranqüila que essa vai ser postada até o fim. E vai ler sim, estou cheia de idéias que eu quero escrever além dessa... Tem outra que promete ser bem longa e angst também. Beijos e até a prox...**


	3. Pode ser que seja a última vez

**Amante Oculto**

O seu corpo é um fruto do pecado, é como chocolate ou algo mais gostoso que não dá para se descrever, como as sensações do sexo, do corpo e do calor. Sensações que ele poderia se perder pensando, em um sonho sem fim. Ele encostou-se à madeira firme da cadeira, ela parecia mais dura que o como a lembrança da cama quente do clube ao longe. Seus olhos estavam fechados para todo o resto.

Draco podia sentir o sabor daqueles lábios abrindo pressão contra os seus, apenas um beijo, o suficiente para nunca mais esquecer-se daqueles lábios. E cada dia era um novo dia um dia que poderia não vê-lo, ou que poderia vê-lo de novo. No entanto, todas as noites eles se encontravam, com mais freqüência, era um caso, uma rotina gostosa e um vício.

Um mês daquela loucura no qual ele não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Ele ainda estudava, mas fazia tudo o que podia as pressas, para pensar no seu Tanathos. Era uma história e tanto.

Sua mão estava pousada naquele livro que ele retirou da biblioteca, um livro de capa grossa sem inscrições. Ele fechou os olhos, seus beijos percorriam por sua pele, ele não precisava se esforçar para senti-los. Arrepiava-se a menor lembrança do sexo, ele não compreendia muito bem por que o seu corpo reagia tão bem a ele. Seu corpo obedecia às ordens de Tanathos.

- Senhor Malfoy... Preste atenção na minha aula. – disse a voz cortante e fria, ele abriu os olhos voltando à realidade. – Essa é a terceira vez que chamo sua atenção na mesma aula. Detenção. Esteja hoje à noite em minha sala. Ás 20 horas.

Ele voltou à realidade enquanto o professor de vestes negras voltava para sua aula, um pouco mais mal humorado após ser obrigado a dar detenção para o seu aluno favorito, e escutar as risadas de alguns alunos da grifinória que tinham aquela cena um tanto quanto única.

- Viu só? Recebeu uma detenção do Snape. O que é isso que você está lendo Draco? – disse Pansy.

Ele viu como em câmera lenta, ela esticar os dedos para colocá-los no livro. E tirou antes que ela pudesse relar o dedo nele.

- Não é da sua conta. – disse ele enfiando o livro na bolsa.

- Você estava sonhando com o Jogador não é? – disse ela sorrindo. – Está apaixonado por um desconhecido, Draco isso não é bom.

- Jura? Por que você não me conta uma novidade? – respondeu ele de mau humor.

- Eu hein, não tenho nada haver com isso. Eu sei. Mas se apaixonar por ele é um erro, você não sabe quem ele é, e um dia vai ter que parar com o clube, um dia todo mundo para e se ele não for mais? – disse a garota remexendo na pena.

- Cala a boca. Nem ouse pensar em algo assim... E Já que você não tem nada haver com isso. Não se intrometa na minha vida, e cala a boca logo ou vamos nos dar mal. – disse ele.

E ele ficou em silêncio, dessa vez fingindo melhor que prestava atenção na aula, na verdade se esforçando para isso. Mas, pensar que teria detenção com Severus não ajudava muito. Ele precisava acabar antes das 21 se quisesse ver o seu Tanathos aquela noite.

Ele assistiu a todas as aulas. E resolveu tomar banho e se arrumar no horário do almoço ou não teria tempo para isso. Ele andava pelo corredor oposto ao que todos andavam. Entrou no chuveiro dos monitores. Afinal ele era um deles, não?

Ele estava bem alheio às coisas que acontecia a Hogwarts naquele ano. Não importava a cretina da Dolores, ele só pensava em Tanathos, tomou banho e vestiu uma blusa de gola alta preta, os cabelos estavam úmidos a pele corada. E vestiu uma calça de couro preta.

A porta de Severus estava fechada quando ele chegou ali, pela primeira vez na vida desejou que o professor tivesse um colapso e morresse subitamente, estava sem paciência para uma detenção. Bateu levemente na porta.

- Entre Draco... – disse a voz lá dentro.

Severus era esperto. Quando Draco entrou ele estava em frente ao caldeirão e Draco se ligou que nunca, NUNCA tinha visto Snape tão descontraído. O professor vestia uma camiseta branca, que contornava mais o corpo magro, as mangas estavam dobradas na altura dos cotovelos. Os cabelos amarrados em um rabo alto destacando a pele branca do pescoço.

Os dedos longos e finos mexiam no caldeirão. Draco desviou o olhar do professor e ficou parado junto à porta, ergueu as mangas compridas da blusa, enfiando-as no bolso após. Snape parecia ter como amante as poções, e ele convivia bem com o professor de poções pela proximidade que Severus tinha de sua família.

- Sente-se ai Draco, vou dar algumas poções há você e quero que coloque etiquetas nelas. – disse ele sua voz era calma. E suave.

- Sim senhor. – disse Draco obedecendo na hora.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto o professor colocava alguns vidros na mesa. E algumas etiquetas, bastava o garoto colar elas no frasco e o nome da poção aparecia. Não tinha como errar. Draco começou a trabalhar nisso em silêncio, nunca fora muito de sair conversando ou bancando o sociável, ele não era. Apenas quando tinha interesse nisso, o que não era o caso.

- O que está acontecendo com você Draco? Nunca tive que dar uma detenção para você em anos. Seu pai teria um ataque se soubesse que anda no mundo da lua. – comentou Severus com os olhos no caldeirão.

O perfume de cereja perfumava todo o ambiente. Era impossível para Draco não se sentir irritado, ele não queria estar ali. Lembrou-se de um fato. Severus era mestiço, talvez pudesse tirar alguma coisa a mais dele com relação a Eros e Tanathos, o livro de mitologia trouxa que tinha pegado não o estava dando muitas informações.

- Não está acontecendo nada... Nada de importante, eu não vou mais ficar desatento nas aulas, perdoe-me. – disse ele com a voz séria.

Pela sua visão periférica ele viu Severus parar o que fazia para olhá-lo.

- Acha que consegue me enganar tão bem Draco? Sou o seu padrinho... Qual o livro que estava lendo na minha aula? – perguntou ele enquanto mexia em uma prateleira pegando alguns ingredientes.

- Era... Mitologia Trouxa. – disse ele dando-se conta quase em seguida do que estava falando. – Para um trabalho de história da magia, temos que contando a história dos contos trouxas relacionados com o nosso mundo, como por exemplo, a história dos gigantes, das sereias e dos dragões para ele.

Era claro que era mentira, mas imagina seu pai sabendo que ele estava lendo um livro assim, por mais que sentisse curiosidade em Eros e Tanathos, nunca pediria explicação disso para Severus. Aliás, nunca pediria ajuda disso a ninguém.

Severus parou o que fazia, ele parou atrás de Draco, apoiando as mãos nas costas da cadeira. Próximo demais, fazendo Draco se arrepiar sem nem ao menos entender o porquê.

- Deixe-me ver o livro. – disse Snape.

Sem muita vontade Draco pegou o livro dentro da bolsa e entregou para Severus, que deu a volta ficando ao seu lado, apoiou o livro na mesa e começou a folhear.

- Hum, eu conheço esse... Li-o na minha época de estudos está a anos na biblioteca, foi escrito por uma bruxa que era casada com um trouxa, e é o único exemplar, é muito bom. – disse ele como se refletisse sozinho. – Mas vejam isso, está marcado nessa página... E há um pergaminho, não disse que seu trabalho era relacionar mitologia trouxa com o mundo mágico? Por que está copiando isso?

Draco sentiu seu mundo cair quando viu que havia sido descoberto. Severus não demonstrava nada no olhar, e ele sentia raiva do quanto o professor parecia não sentir ou pensar em nada, nada passava pelos olhos negros.

- É... Eu queria saber mais sobre Eros e Tanathos, desculpe. Mas não conte isso para o meu pai, por favor... Eu só... Ouvi sobre eles na sala comunal e acabei ficando curioso.

Severus fechou o livro, e passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Draco como se o tranqüilizasse, bagunçando alguns fios, e Draco desejou que Severus não o tocasse ali por que lhe dava arrepios, ele queria sair dali o mais rápido possível e ir para os braços de Tanathos.

- Certo... Não vai achar nada aqui. Mas eu te conto... Não tem problema, o que quer saber?

Severus voltou sua atenção para a poção. E Draco se sentia absolutamente desconfortável com aquela situação.

- Eu queria saber mais do Eros... E do Tanathos. Aqui só fala que Tanathos é a personificação da Morte, e é da mitologia grega. – disse Draco sem olhar para Severus.

- Bem, dizem que Tanathos tinha coração de ferro e as entranhas de Bronze, ele era filho de Nix, a noite e Érebo, noite eterna do Hades. É irmão gêmeo de Hipnos, Deus do Sono. Tanathos é representado por um homem de olhos e cabelos prateados. Ele mora em campos Elísios em Hades... Que é o mundo dos mortos. – disse Severus parando um pouco como se pensasse em algo para acrescentar, Draco fitou suas costas largas por um momento. - Tem muitas lendas envolvendo Tanathos, dizem que ele é bonito e orgulhoso. Outros dizem que ele tinha um caso de amor com Eros...

- Mas... Isso não seria uma metáfora? – perguntou Draco.- Quem era Eros além de o Deus do amor?

- Sim, Morte ser apaixonada pelo amor. – ele acabou sorrindo com aquilo. – Eros é o Deus grego do amor, chamado de cupido. Ele se considerava lindo e irresistível. Era filho de Caos, o que explica a natureza selvagem do amor. Mas a versão mais interessante, é que é filho de Ares, o deus da guerra e Afrodite, a Deusa do amor...

- Mas eles realmente tiveram um relacionamento, qual a história desse amor? – perguntou Draco ficando mais curioso e esquecendo do constrangimento de perguntar aquilo a Severus.

- Eros teria se encantado por Tanathos tanto quando o oposto, mas nem um sabia o que o outro era. Por que isso apenas o afastaria. Todos sabem o quanto os Deuses do mundo de Hades são negados ao amor. E Tanathos, não queria ser descoberto amando... Por que contradiz com a imagem que ele tem perante a todos, de um Deus frio e sem sentimentos. Ele renegava sempre o amor por Eros... Mas, quando Eros descobriu, pediu para que Tanathos o matasse já que não podiam ficar juntos. Tanathos não conseguiu... Uns dizem que Eros sumiu de Tanathos por conta própria, outros que Eros morreu pelas mãos de Tanathos... Mas que eles se separaram quando tomaram conhecimento um do outro é a conclusão de todos os mitos.

- Que Horror... Então Tanathos não amava Eros, era orgulhoso demais para amar... – disse Draco etiquetando novamente.

- Ai que se engana, os dois eram orgulhosos demais para se amar, é o que acontece sempre, qual seria alegria maior do que morrer pelas mãos de quem se ama? – disse ele sorrindo um pouco. – Pronto, deixe o resto para amanhã Draco, eu preciso sair... E ainda preciso tomar banho.

Draco o olhou por um momento, e um pensamento estranho lhe ocorreu, e se fosse Severus em sua cama? O toque das mãos do professor de poção, os perfumes variados que soltavam do corpo de Tanathos, as semelhanças que se juntavam em sua mente. O toque, o perfume e a sabedoria trouxa dos dois. Poderia sim ser Severus Snape em sua cama... Aquele pensamento o fez corar. Severus era seu padrinho e tinha idade para ser seu pai.

- Está se sentindo bem Draco? – perguntou Severus parecendo preocupado.

- Sim, só não tenho dormido bem... Voltei a ter insônia forte. – disse ele dando de ombros e pensando que aquela era um possibilidade ridícula, Severus nunca freqüentaria um lugar daqueles. Parecia amar suas poções mais do que humanos.

- Bom, vou dar umas poções para você dormir melhor... – disse ele se virando pegando uns 5 vidrinhos de um liquido amarelado. – Pronto, não é muito forte mas deve ajudar, beba um gole junto com o jantar. – disse ele. – Agora pode ir, Professor Dumbledore já deve estar me aguardando...

Draco se levando enfiando as poções no bolso.

- Obrigado professor. – disse ele, suas mãos haviam tocado levemente nas mãos de Draco. Sim, poderia ser ele.

Começou a andar pelos corredores. Chegou a se imaginar na cama com Severus, mas tinha algo que não se encaixava, ele não conseguia imaginar Severus tendo relações sexuais. Admitia que o corpo do outro era lindo pela idade. Os cabelos de aparência sebosa podiam ser macios ao toque, ele chegou a sentir os dedos tocando os cabelos de Severus. Mas a atitude tão possessiva e dura do outro, até mesmo sádica, não parecia Severus. Era estranho pensar isso de seu padrinho.

Acabou trombando com alguém, ou ao menos devia ser alguém. Por que a coisa não dava para ver, ele caiu para trás, levando junto algo que revelou a figura a sua frente. Era Potter, os óculos de armação do garoto de ouro caiu ao seu lado. Ele estava irritado demais e com pressa demais para brincar com Potter.

- Olha por onde anda testa rachada. – disse ele pegando o óculos e entregando ao outro.

Potter fechou a cara, os dois se odiavam. Mas a capa em seu colo, tinha um perfume familiar para Draco, lembrava o perfume do Jogador na última vez que haviam estado juntos. Um perfume amadeirado, ele ficou com raiva de pensar que também poderia ser Potter. Deu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar.

- Hum, você sendo tão gentil... Está doente? – perguntou Potter arrumando sua roupa e pegando a capa de volta.

O toque da mão de Harry era firme, e ele tinha todo aquele sarcasmo aparente quando queria. Não era o santo que todos pintavam, e Harry podia muito bem sair quando quisesse, regras não foram feitas para Potter.

- Não enche o saco. – disse ele de repente. – Acho que vou tirar uns 50 pontos da Grifinória pelo sarcasmo e mais 50 por não estar no seu quarto na hora certa.

Harry avançou para cima dele, selvagem demais, sua mão agarrou a gola de sua blusa, os corpos se colaram com a respiração um pouco alternada, eram da mesma altura, o mesmo perfume. Draco se sentia tonto ali, não queria que fosse Harry, estava enlouquecendo. Via Tanathos em todos os lugares possíveis.

- Eu não tenho tempo para você Malfoy, estou indo a enfermaria. – gritou.

Draco sentia o calor incomodo do corpo de Harry a tempo de o garoto simplesmente desmaiar na sua frente, deixando os dedos deslizarem por sua blusa, num impulso Draco o segurou. Mais alguém para atrasá-lo. O perfume era realmente aquele, ele tinha certeza agora.

Harry Potter era leve, e por mais que quisesse largá-lo ali e correr para Tanathos. Draco viu aquilo como uma oportunidade para fuçar em Harry e descobrir se ele era Tanathos. Ele o deixou em cima da maca.

Tocou seus cabelos, agradecendo mentalmente por ele estar dormindo. Tanathos estava deixando Draco maluco. Os fios eram curtos e macios ao contrário do que se pensava, enquanto madame Pomfrey preparava uma poção. Draco pegou na mão de Harry, era uma mão forte. Soltou se achando um idiota, era claro que não era Draco, não devia ser ninguém da escola e ele viajando. Mas então viu algo. Um chupão no pescoço de Harry. Ele levou os dedos ali, vendo uma marca de mordida no ombro do menor. Tirando a mão rápido quando Papoula apareceu.

- Pode ir senhor Malfoy, Harry vai passar a noite aqui. – disse sorrindo.

- Por favor não conte a ninguém que eu trouxe ele aqui, muito menos a ele... Diga que Filch o encontrou sei lá.

- Tudo bem, eu vou avisar Remus... Ele está passando alguns dias em Hogsmead.

Draco saiu de lá, agora outra pessoa surgia como possível, o meio lobo Remus, mas a atitude dele não parecia nem um pouco com a do jogador. Logo ele descartou aquilo.

Agora poderia ser Harry, pensar naquela possibilidade o deixaria triste, ele queria que se fosse para ser alguém que fosse pelo menos Severus. Ele encontrou Pansy no portão de saída da escola, e foi a maior parte do caminho contando para ela as coisas que ele estava suspeitando por que poderia ser Severus e por que poderia ser Harry.

- Você está enlouquecendo. Severus nunca freqüentaria um lugar daqueles, e eu nunca o vi sair de Hogwarts... Quanto ao Potter, ele até poderia. Sabe fazer a Polissuco pelo que eu sei... E o perfume combina, mas é como você disse, seria nojento...

- Eu prefiro nem descobrir se for ele. – disse ele com raiva. – Mas e se for Severus? Ele sabia a história do Eros e do Tanathos...

- Draco, Severus é um estudioso, é claro que ele iria saber, além de ser mestiço. Aliás pelo gênio do Jogador não acho que seria ele, ele parece frio demais para ser tão... Selvagem na cama. – disse ela. – Mas você disse que ele saiu não é?

- Sim, eu disse... – disse ele suspirando. – Mas como você disse, pode ser que nem seja de Hogwarts a pessoa.

- Tá, vamos descobrir? O Snape saiu e o Harry ficou na enfermaria. Harry tem o perfume e as marcas... Snape tem o mesmo toque e sabe do Eros e Tanathos. Se o Tanathos for hoje, pode ser que seja o Severus, se ele não for pode ser que seja o Harry. Todo caso se ele não for, ou for... Quando chegar vamos correr para a sala do Severus, você sai antes dele, não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, vamos sair, aparatar perto de Hogwarts e correr para chegarmos antes... E ai matamos a charada.

- Tá, nós vamos procurar o Severus em plena madrugada com que desculpa? – disse Draco.

- Vamos falar que a poção que ele te deu não fez efeito algum ao contrário, o deixou mais sem sono, e você vai querer uma dispensa para o dia seguinte para conseguir dormir. – disse ela. – Não estamos furando a regra do clube, e depois pensamos em algo mais.

- Certo. – disse ele um pouco em dúvida em relação aquilo.

Logo ele estava dentro daquele quarto. O que ele sentia? Estava nas nuvens, queria os toques de Tanathos, queria ter ele novamente, queria seu corpo sendo possuído por ele. Tirou a roupa e se deixou prender com mais empolgação que antes.

Mas só pelo abrir da porta ele começou a se desanimar, não era ele. O perfume era outro, os toques em seu corpo eram diferentes e não lhe traziam o menor prazer. Tudo foi feito em silêncio e logo o outro saiu do quarto. Draco se sentia sujo, se sentia triste e ausente. Não foi Tanathos que o tocou, e ele havia ficado triste com aquilo.

Ele entendia naquele momento que estava mais do que apaixonado, estava amando Tanathos, por que qualquer outra pessoa que o tocava era abominável. Ele e Pansy suspeitavam mais ainda de Potter, apesar de que Draco sentia vontade de morrer em pensar que poderia ser Harry ali.

Eles andaram apressados, e Draco queria acima de tudo encontrar Severus em seu quarto, se o professor estivesse ali, poderia voltar a ser tido como suspeito.

Draco bateu em sua porta com certo desespero. Mas ninguém abriu, Pansy usou um truque para abrir a porta, a sala estava vazia e idêntica como estava quando Draco saiu dali para ir encontrar Tanathos, a cama estava feita como se ninguém tivesse encostado ali. O quarto era extremamente organizado.

Ele andou de volta para o quarto com Pansy tagarelando no seu ouvido enquanto ele respondia como monossilábicos.

- Pode ser ele ainda, ou outra pessoa. Vamos descobrir... Deve ter um jeito. – disse ela com raiva.

- Não quero mais saber. – disse ele.

- Mas Draco, podemos usar algo para identificá-lo fora d o clube. Você podia marcar o pescoço todo dele da próxima vez. – disse ela rindo.

- Não. – disse ele.

- Por que não? Precisamos descobrir quem é. Até eu fiquei curiosa... – disse ela rindo

- Não adiantaria, se fosse Severus ele daria um jeito para tirar as marcas ele não é burro Pansy. – disse ele com irritação. – Potter não sabia tirar as marcas, e eu prefiro ficar com um amor idealizado do que descobrir que é o Potter. Depois vou ter que me casar como qualquer Malfoy e teria que acabar com isso de qualquer jeito.

- Sim, e vai ser infeliz como qualquer Malfoy, por que até parece que seu pai e sua mãe se amam, é casamento arranjado e é ridículo.

- Isso não é da sua conta, me deixa sozinho. – disse ele tomando a poção que Severus lhe deu.

Ela suspirou. Viu Draco tirar a roupa e vestir um Pijama, ele estava terrivelmente marcado no pescoço todo. Com marcas roxas bem visíveis.

- Vamos em Hogsmeade na Zonko's deve ter algo que podemos usar ali sem chamar atenção. Quer que eu cuide disse? – perguntou ela com calma.

- Eu vou com você amanhã. Mas qual parte do "me deixa sozinho" você não entendeu Pansy? – perguntou ele se cobrindo.

- Certo... Boa noite Draco... – disse ela saindo de lá.

Draco deitou mais na cama, se afundando ali. Não iria para a aula no dia seguinte estava triste. E não iria para aquele lugar novamente, não queria... E claro que ele conseguiria ir para Hogsmeade. Mas a verdade é que queria ficar na cama para sempre. Ele chegou a sonhar com aquela noite terrível com aquele desconhecido que não era o seu Tanathos. Depois sonhou com Severus e ele na cama... Acordou excitado. Tomou um banho frio e chorou muito ao ver as marcas em seu corpo.

Se sentia triste de olhá-las, então as tirou usando magia. Talvez se fossem marcas de Tanathos ele acabasse deixando. Mas o que seria agora da sua vida, e se ele fosse lá e Tanathos não aparecesse, e se não aparecesse nunca mais?

Uma ave pousou em sua janela, ela era escura, uma coruja negra de olhos brancos. Ele tirou o pergaminho de seu bico, estava enrolado e era lilás.

O selo que o fechava era do clube. Ele abriu o envelope, encontrando outro envelope dentro. Era claro que havia sido entregue no clube, e reenviado para ele. Ele abriu encontrando uma letra bonita e bem desenhada. Era cheia de arabescos, parecia uma letra de mulher.

_Querido Eros..._

_Peço perdão por não ter ido vê-lo. Sinto saudades de ter seu corpo em meus braços e possuí-lo. De seus gemidos... Do calor do seu corpo e de seu Perfume. Espero encontrá-lo hoje. Pode ser que seja a última vez..._

_Tanathos..._

Draco sentiu ganas de tacar o papel longe, estava com raiva e triste. Mas não conseguiria. Ele pegou o envelope a coruja esperava. E escreveu uma resposta.

_Tanathos_

_Não se preocupe, eu realmente me diverti muito a noite passada da mesma forma. Mas, estarei lá como o combinado._

_Eros_

Quando a coruja partiu ele apenas ficou analisando aquela letra, sorrindo. Quando amanheceu nem mesmo Pansy foi para a aula. Eles conseguiram uma autorização para ir a Hogsmeade comprar algumas coisas que precisavam para a aula.

Iriam a Zonko's e depois passariam no Três vassouras e Pansy iria analisar a letra de Tanathos. O perfume que havia na carta Draco conhecia de algum lugar. O que ele sabia é, que seria aquela noite que ele descobriria quem era o jogador, por que? Não queria ficar sem ele. Aquela frase... "_Pode ser que seja a última vez..." _O deixava agoniado.

**Nota: Oiiieee pessoas...  
Véspera de ano novo e aqui estou eu para atualizar a fic. Eu espero obviamente que todos gostem desse cap, e que eu tenha conseguido confundir mais ainda a cabeça de todo mundo. Porém, no próx cap as coisas vão começar a se desenrolar e logo Tanathos será revelado...  
Mais hard Sex no prox e um feliz ano novo a todos...**

Reviews: 

**Luisa: olá Luisa, obrigado por ler e comentar, eu vou continuar sim... Talvez prox cap saia semana que vem... beijooossss**


	4. Você

**Amante Oculto**

"_Você é o sol e a lua, e as estrelas são você  
E eu jamais poderia fugir de você"_

Ele se encolheu em posição fetal, tentando preencher todo aquele espaço doloroso que se formava invisível em seu peito, lhe apertando a garganta. Ele sabia que se tentasse levantar sua cabeça iria explodir, ele a sentia pesada, e sabia que iria doer, e o medo o fazia ficar assim, deitado. Ele havia acordado com a claridade da manhã no quarto. E quase ficou feliz ao ver que era um dia sem sol.

Até mesmo o som da velha porta do quarto se abrindo provocou uma sensação de dor. Mas ele não se achava no direito de ficar assim por muito tempo, ele era um Malfoy, as pessoas faziam questão de lembrar o quanto um Malfoy tinha que parecer forte, um ser humano talhado em mármore e sem fraqueza, mas ele só queria parar por um momento e chorar. Ainda não havia sido o bastante.

- Draco... – a voz se aproximou era suave, mas irritante para a dor de cabeça do loiro enrolado na cama. – Tenta sentar eu trouxe uma poção... Falei com madame Pomfrey. Ela quer que você vá a enfermaria antes do café. Sabe que... Que não poder perder a aula.

Draco quase bufou, sentiu vontade de que um raio caísse em sua cabeça lhe dando o direito de ficar na cama. Será que era tão difícil assim poder fingir de morto por um dia sem causar uma revolução nos sangues puros do mundo?

- Pansy... – disse ele com a voz embargada. – Estou passando mal, acho que vou desmaiar se me levantar.

- Vou te ajudar... Espera... – A garota disse antes de sair correndo pela porta. E Draco apertava os olhos a cada pisada dela no chão de pedra até onde ela ia.

Logo ela voltou sentando-se ao seu lado. Ajudou ele a deitar com o peito para cima. E pediu para ele abrir a boca. Draco confiava inteiramente em Pansy. Ontem ele havia negado todos os chás e poções calmantes que Pansy lhe ofereceu, mas naquele momento ele aceitaria qualquer coisa desde que não precisasse sentar em uma sala de aula.

Ele respirou fundo sentindo toda a poção passar pelo seu corpo, mas isso não melhorou sua dor de cabeça. Ele não queria levantar. Ficaram ali um tempo, Pansy brincando com seus fios de cabelo e ele desejando que os dedos dela derretessem não querendo ser tocado.

- Chega, vamos para a enfermaria como eu disse desde o começo. – disse a garota. – Ou vou chamar Snape?

- Eu vou para a enfermaria. – disse ele. – Me deixa tomar coragem para levantar.

Ele levantou com calma, devagar dando tempo ao latejar da cabeça se acostumar com os movimentos. Parou em frente ao espelho. Tinha olhos inchados, olheiras e estava mais pálido que o normal. Enfiou os sapatos, e resolveu tomar um banho.

- Não entendo você. – disse Pansy se acomodando no chão do lado de fora do banheiro, todos os alunos tinham decido para o café da manhã. – Primeiro você não queria levantar, e agora quer tomar banho...

- O cheiro dele está em mim ainda. Eu... Minha cabeça vai explodir e não estou bem. Queria não ser um Malfoy. – ele disse a voz baixa, parando para tentar colocar para fora algo do estomago vazio e obviamente não colocando nada para fora.

- Não seja, apenas por um momento esqueça quem é e me fale o que vem a cabeça, vai te aliviar. – disse ela. Draco suspirou o chuveiro estava com uma água morna. Ele não suportaria um banho quente mesmo estando frio.

- Não sei se vai adiantar alguma coisa, meus pensamentos estão assustando até a mim. – disse Draco.

- Draco, meu anjo... Eu estou aqui para te ouvir apenas isso, só darei conselhos se me pedir.

- Eu estou com medo de sair ali fora... Medo de descobrir quem ele é, agora que eu colei o adesivo não tem mais volta. Eu posso virar o corredor ou posso nunca vê-lo se ficar na escola. E se ele for uma pessoa importante para mim? Se for uma pessoa que eu odeio... De que serve eu descobrir quem é Tanathos se talvez a gente nem acabe ficando juntos. O que mais me irrita é que ele sabe quem eu sou...

- Draco... Se ele te conhece é mais um motivo para você querer vê-lo. Para esfregar na cara dele que o pegou. Para obrigar ele a te encarar... E se não quiser ficar com ele para que você diga a ele, e não que ele brinque com você e desista quando descobriu quem você é...

- E se ele me odiar... E se ele realmente me odiar como Draco?

- Ai você mostra o seu Eros, Eros não é um personagem Draco, é apenas um nome que ele deu a você, ele te chamou de amor... Mostre para ele que amor é irmão do ódio.

- Eu não sei, e se ficar tudo um vazio por dentro quando eu descobrir quem ele é? – disse Draco desligando o chuveiro.

- Vai fugir até quando Draco Malfoy? Você é um Malfoy...

- Estou cansado das pessoas ficarem dizendo que eu sou um Malfoy como se eu não tivesse direito algum de sentir.

- Eu só estou querendo te lembrar de quem você é, você sempre levou tudo e vai conseguir levar essa também Draco. Vai descobrir quem é o tal Tanathos e mostrar que pode ser tão ou mais esperto do que ele, seja ele quem for você ganhou dele.

- Ou não... E se ele descobriu o adesivo de alguma forma?

- Pare de colocar obstáculos, uma hora você vai ter que sair do seu casulo.

- Pansy... Eu posso pelo menos descansar até o almoço? Eu estou passando mal, e chorei a noite inteira mal consegui dormir.

- Draco, tem duas aulas de poções, defesa contra as artes das trevas e Adivinhação. A Sibila foi enxotada da escola, além de você perder quem vai ser o novo professor. Seu pai vai te estrangular se souber que faltou na aula da Dolores, e ainda que faltou a aula do Snape.

- Vai me estrangular? Parece uma ótima idéia... Será que ele não pode me matar com um avada kedavra? Iria doer menos, e seria mais efetivo.

- Olha se eu bem conheço o seu pai, é provável que ele use o cruciatus em você, ai ele espera você melhorar para usar de novo até se enjoar ai depois ele te dá um avada kedavra e ainda diz que foi acidente.

- Não me importo... Não vou ir nas aulas de manhã. Não quero... – disse ele se calando assim que Madame Pomfrey apareceu.

- Sente-se aqui. – disse ela apontando uma maca. – O que está sentindo? Draco Malfoy, não é?

- Estou com dor de cabeça e com ânsia. – disse Draco parecendo não querer falar muito.

Madame Pomfrey o analisou com a varinha anotando algumas coisas em um pergaminho com uma pena. Quando terminou ela entrou em outra sala voltando alguns minutos depois.

- Aqui senhorita Parkinson entregue ao professor, o senhor Malfoy vai ficar são as NOM'S, não é? Anda preocupado com as provas né?

- Sim. – disse ele rápido.

- Pronto. Ganhou Draco, te trago as matérias... Ele vai sair para o jantar?

- Oh, sim, irá... – disse Pomfrey.

- Certo, até mais.

Draco relaxou na cama, logo após pedir para Madame Pomfrey para não deixar seus pais saberem disso. Ele não queria confusão. Ele só queria dormir. Sentia a cabeça latejar. Ele acabou tomando três tipos diferentes de poções, seu corpo estava cansado assim como sua mente. Ele se enrolou naquele lençol da cama, e logo adormeceu. E nada lhe pareceu mais quente do que o abraço da inconsciência.

~o0o~

_Você tenta solucionar coisas caóticas  
E porque eu deveria acreditar em mim mesmo e não em você?_

- Não, absolutamente. Eu apenas vim ver se tinha um pouco daquela poção para dor de cabeça, a minha acabou. Deve imaginar por que Madame? – a voz calma soou de longe. Draco ainda estava dormindo então as vozes lhe pareciam alucinações.

- É um tanto estranho as suas poções acabarem Severus. – disse a voz simpática, enquanto barulhos de vidros chagavam a ser quase irritantes. – Quer dizer então que arrumou outro passatempo?

- Hora, que maldade. – disse Severus parecendo estranhamente simpático, sim, isso devia ser um sonho. – Não estou tendo paz. Dolores está me deixando maluco.

- Eu imagino. É o mais inteligente do corpo docente e o único que consegue preparar poções, seja como for eu não acho que essa cituação demorará muito para acabar. – disse Pomfrey. – Aqui está...

- Ah, obrigado mesmo. Eu também acho que não, muitas coisas estranhas estão acontecendo por ai. Bom eu vou tomar essa poção e descansar para dar as aulas do período da tarde, Dolores já foi me procurar para ver por que não fui nas aulas do primeiro período.

- Realmente... É estranho imaginá-lo fora das aulas. Boa tarde professor...

- Boa tarde... – disse ele.

Draco revirou na cama, fechou os olhos se aprofundando mais naquele sonho que estava antes, que tinha se interrompido por um pequeno período para aquele trecho de conversa no mínimo sem sentido que ele havia ouvido. Aquilo era tortura, nada lhe torturava mais do que sua própria mente.

~o0o~

_Você diz que o mundo irá acabar muito em breve  
E porque eu deveria acreditar em mim mesmo?_

Estava tudo escuro, ele voltava ao pesadelo no escuro agradável. Mas era um escuro diferente, ele não conseguia abrir direito os olhos e sentia um calor em cima deles. Levou os dedos no rosto sentindo o tecido ali o vendando. E ao mesmo tempo quis se livrar dele, levando os dedos aos nós.

- Não tire... É uma ordem Draco. – disse a voz tão conhecia, suave e rouca, a voz que ele amava ele parou no mesmo momento. – Sinto sua falta... Sempre sinto.

- Não sente. Você está mentindo para mim. Se foi embora é por que não sente falta de mim. – disse ele apertando os dedos em punho.

Estava cansado daquela cituação, mas por que ele não tirava a merda da faixa, era algo tão trouxa e tão fácil de resolver, era só uma mera faixa, não era uma magia ou coisa assim ele deu um passo para frente em direção a voz, mas parou ao perceber que não sabia onde estava. Respirou fundo e relaxou o corpo. Ele estava nu.

- Deixe-me ter você de novo. – a voz se aproximou mais, rodeando seu corpo e o ar a sua volta parecia apenas uma caricia gelada e desamparada, ele estava sozinho com alguém que amava. – Eu preciso ouvir a canção de seus gemidos, preciso sentir o seu calor com o meu misturando os perfumes em um aroma saboroso que vai me dar fome. E eu estou com fome de você Draco... Deixe-me preencher seu corpo de novo, no arrepiar de nossas peles.

- Não... – ele gritou interrompendo a voz que falava, como se declamasse um poema antigo e vulgar. – Eu não quero você.

- Hum, não seja tolo. Eu sei que você quer. Precisa de mim tanto quando eu preciso de você. – disse a voz, braços o rodearam levando o frio embora, ele sentia a pele quente do outro junto com a sua, seu corpo mole sem reações. Um abraço singelo e sem maiores desejos sexuais. – Deixe-me ter você Draco, e serei aquela lembrança mais preciosa de sua razão. Eu serei os beijos em sua pele, mas muito mais que isso, você será somente meu.

- Me solta... – pediu Draco, a voz ia ficando fraca, seu corpo queria algo e sua mente queria outra coisa oposta. Seu corpo queria aquele que o abraçava. – Por favor... Não quero que seja uma lembrança, quero que seja real.

Ele sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado para trás até a garganta estar completamente esticada. O corpo de seu amor ainda estava lhe dando apoio. Ele sentiu a língua gelada descendo nas curvas de sua orelha arrepiando o corpo todo. Os beijos e dentes se apossando da pele do pescoço e o sexo de Tanathos lhe tocava o alto de suas nádegas. O deixava ansioso por mais, seu corpo pedia por mais.

- Eu quero que seja meu Draco, para sempre... – disse a voz em seu ouvido, o ar que saia de seus lábios lhe dava arrepios, qualquer coisa nele lembrava sexo. Não só sexo, sexo ardente sem respirar e apenas sexo. Selvagem e prazeroso. – Eu preciso sentir você tremer sobre o meu corpo, eu o quero agora.

Ele sentiu o outro se afastar um pouco. Sua cabeça foi empurrada para baixo, até que ele estivesse de joelhos, as mãos apoiadas nas pernas de Tanathos, eram grossas e fortes. E a mão em seus cabelos relaxou um pouco. Não foi preciso um pedido, ele abriu os lábios e recebeu todo o prazer que já havia sentido entrar por sua boca, sentiu o sabor e a textura e desejou ser o melhor para que Tanathos fosse seu.

Mas aquela ato não durou muito, Draco sorvia o saber de Tanathos, passando a língua por toda aquela extensão do membro do outro. Nem sabia onde estava tinha perdido o chão e qualquer racionalidade de seu corpo e sua mente. E Tanathos o deixou.

- Fique de quatro Draco.

- Sim... – ele disse obedecendo. Seu corpo todo tremia mais que tudo. – Posso tirar? Por favor... Eu queria tanto ver o seu rosto.

- Não preciso que veja Draco, apenas que sinta. – disse a voz ele obedeceu, sem entender por que obedecia.

Seu corpo tremia muito, ele sentiu suas pernas serem abertas mais, dando espaço para que o outro se ajoelha-se atrás dele. Ele sentiu Tanathos entrar dentro dele lhe provocando arrepios, ele queria pedir mais, mas estava gritando, alto sentindo seu corpo ser tomado ao mesmo tempo que sentia o pano molhar com suas lágrimas.

- Eu o amo... – disse a voz e ouviu um riso baixo. – Fique assim...

As mãos apertavam sua cintura lhe dando o apoio, suas mãos fraquejavam, e Tanathos ainda não tinha se mexido, as unhas dele arranhavam sua cintura, o seu corpo estava quente. Era prazer em cada parte, ele sentia que podia gozar e não queria ainda. Ele mordeu os lábios.

Os movimentos começaram eram fortes e precisos, mas não havia dor. Seus dedos raspavam no chão, ele tentava segurar o chão entre os dedos, mas somente ralava e sentia até mesmo aquela ardência. E o orgasmo parecia nunca chegar por mais que ele sentisse aquela sensação era como da primeira vez.

- Draco...

Os movimentos continuavam ferozes, ele sentiu o cabelo ser puxado de novo, ele sentiu seu corpo virar e cair no chão em um baque surdo. Ele mordeu os lábios, o corpo de Tanathos roçando no seu, as mãos de Tanathos segurando suas pernas enquanto ele era invadido os gemidos longos.

- Draco...

Ele mordeu mais os lábios queria implorar para gozar e isso era absurdo que não conseguisse falar. Ele passou os braços nos de Tanathos, sentindo que ele também tremia, os beijos de Tanathos em seu pescoço e orelha, o molhando, o possuindo. Ele queria gritar mais sua garganta doía. Não era o suficiente precisava respirar.

- Draco...

A voz estava em seu ouvido, ele sentia o corpo todo se contorcer, ele precisava daquilo ele precisava do amor de Tanathos mais do que precisava do sexo.

- Draco... Malfoy... Sempre Malfoy...

Ele gemeu mais, sem entender aquele som das palavras do outro, sem assimilar sentido a nada.

- Por favor... Por favor... – ele gemeu mais.

- Draco... Pode vir comigo... Vamos juntos...

Ele sentia o corpo todo expulsar para fora o resto do prazer com aquela idéia de que havia algum sentido naquilo, de que existia algo além de todo aquele ato.

- Eu já amei um Malfoy... Eu amo você Draco... Pode tirar a faixa... Pode ver meu rosto e ai você vai entender tudo...

Ele sentiu os dedos deslizarem pelo seu corpo. Porém ele não conseguia se mexer. Sentiu os dedos desamarrarem a faixa. E o ar preencheu seu rosto ele agora poderia saber quem era. O rosto se aproximou do seu, tocando o seu nariz, ele sentia o hálito de Tanathos em seus lábios, os olhos de Draco ainda estavam fechados.

- Abra os olhos Draco...

~o0o~

_Você, eu e tudo queimando no fogo  
Posso me ver afundando  
Queimando no fogo_

Ele abriu os olhos encontrando a claridade da enfermaria. Conseguiu se sentar e passou os dedos em seus cabelos. A noite lá fora estava escura, ele estava com raiva por ter acordado naquele momento. Naquela altura do sonho. Mas o que ele pensava? Que veria o rosto de Tanathos através de um sonho?

Pansy estava ali parada como se esperasse ele acordar, como se nunca tivesse saído dali. Ainda vestia o uniforme.

- Como se sente Draco? – a sua voz era natural. – Madame Pomfrey disse que pode sair se já estiver bem. O jantar ainda não começou.

- Eu estou bem sim... Podemos ir? – perguntou ele.

Agora sua ansiedade de descobrir Tanathos era maior do que qualquer coisa. Ele precisava saber quem era, e não podia demorar, se ele tinha duvidado disso antes, agora tinha certeza. Ele levantou e começou a se vestir após o aceno positivo de Pansy. E logo os dois estavam andando por Hogwarts conversando.

- Então eu anotei todas as coisas da aula. Mas você não perdeu muita coisa. Acredita que o Firenze é o professor de Adivinhação? Não sei onde estavam com a cabeça. Ele é um Mestiço, e nem é considerado humano está certo que a aula foi perfeita. Muito melhor que a professora Trelawney.

Draco estava quase pedindo para a garota calar a boca. Ele ainda estava pensando no sonho, havia sido tão excitante. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso. Não podia fazer isso com Pansy.

- Pode me ajudar a procurar Tanathos, eu quero descobri-lo, se eu passar a você o adesivo você também vai poder vê-lo. Por favor? É que ai se ele for o Harry Potter, por exemplo, você pode me preparar psicologicamente, se bem que eu não acho que deve ser ele, ele além de burro é tão não-sexual.

- Mas é claro, eu vou adorar. Obrigado por confiar em mim Draco... – disse a garota.

Ele fez o mesmo procedimento com Tanathos e passou o adesivo para a mão da garota, agora ele via claramente os corações na sua mão e na mão de Pansy. E aquilo lhe trouxe lembranças da última vez dos dois.

- Sabia que o professor Snape faltou? Você realmente deu sorte...

Imediatamente Draco se lembrou da conversa que ele pensou ter sonhado na enfermaria, então ela era real? Snape realmente estava ruim e havia faltado.

- Por que? Por que ele faltou? Quem deu aula no lugar dele?

- Ah Draco, calma, ele falou por estar indisposto, ao menos foi isso que a megera da Dolores disse, ela deu aula no lugar dele com era de se esperar e ficou super nervosa por não conseguir abrir o armário dele. Tinha uma trava de segurança.

- Nossa, isso chega a ser surreal. – ele disse enquanto entravam no salão principal sentando-se no lugar de sempre, ao lado de Pansy e de Zabini ele havia aprendido a não sentar perto de Goyle e Crabbe.

- Isso é verdade. Mas ele foi às outras aulas. – disse Pansy erguendo a cabeça. – Porém ele não esta ali na mesa dos professores.

- Entendi... – disse Draco olhando para Pansy. – Será que o Tanathos é alguém daqui?

- Tem alguém de costas conversando com o professor Dumbledore... – disse Pansy. – Parece que... Há, é o Lupin. Dolores está olhando para ele como se ele fosse um ET. Não consigo ver o rosto, mas pelas vestes eu sei que é ele.

- Pansy, você ouviu o que eu disse? – perguntou Draco.

- Sim, e se for um professor? Espero que seja algum bonito pelo menos... – disse Pansy.

- Isso não importa para mim, eu gostava de Tanathos pelo que ele era por dentro. – disse Draco os pratos se enchendo e ele começando a comer. Agora estranhamente sentia fome.

- Ai que romântico Draco...

O lugar ficou em silencio, era ouvido apenas os pratos de pessoas comendo alguns conversavam, mas era poucos, e logo um som de porta se fez ouvir. Draco olhou para Pansy. A garota estava com os olhos na mesa, uma expressão de choque e surpresa no rosto. Ele até achou que ela fosse desmaiar, ele ia virar o rosto para olhar. Mas...

- Não olhe... – disse ela e ele voltou os olhos para ele rápido. – Tem certeza que quer saber? Eu estou vendo o Tanathos agora.

Draco sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Podia ser qualquer pessoa, mas era fato que para Draco Pansy o veria agora. Quando todos estavam sentados e comendo e era mais fácil ver a cara de todo mundo.

- Oh... Eu... Quero saber Pansy. – disse ele.

- Então olha... Eu estou chocada... – disse ela. – Não acredito que era ele o tempo todo... Mas tem sentido...

Draco sentiu seu coração disparar. Ele voltou os olhos para a mesa, mas a primeira coisa que viu foi às vestes flutuantes de Severus quando ele andava atrás dos professores para sentar em seu lugar. Ele voltou os olhos para cima, e foi então que viu. Os desenhos que preenchiam a face de Severus Snape... Tanathos era Severus Snape. Ele sentiu o corpo inteiro doer.

"_Eu vou dar um a você e um a mim. Você vai ser o Eros e eu o Tanathos. São Deuses da Mitologia Trouxa... Eros é o Deus do amor... E Tanathos o da morte... Eles se casam e se completam... Não acha?"_

Ele levantou deixando o prato cair no chão, os olhos presos em Severus que levantava o olhar para vê-lo. Os olhos se encontrando enquanto o mundo parecia sumir.

"_Ai que se engana, os dois eram orgulhosos demais para se amar, é o que acontece sempre, qual seria alegria maior do que morrer pelas mãos de quem se ama?"_

Draco ainda olhava para Severus, o mundo parecia ter sumido por um tempo. Ele sentia seu coração doer, e lembrava de todas as palavras que havia trocado com Tanathos e com Severus.

"_Você já amou alguém, professor Snape?"_

Ele deu um passo para trás. Pansy se levantou também. Todos olhavam sem entender.

"_Não perca tempo pensando em um futuro, ele pode acabar quando você menos esperar e você acabar sozinho. Tente pensar nas coisas quando elas forem acontecer."_

Ele ainda lembrava de tudo, de quando pergunto aquilo e teve essa resposta. Mas no momento ele queria ir para cima de Severus, por que ele era Tanathos, mas o lado sentimental seu só pedia uma coisa.

Ele virou de gostas ignorando as pessoas que o chamavam e saiu rápido dali, batendo a porta, correndo sem parar para longe. Para o banheiro em cima, para longe de Tanathos e Severus... Para longe de todos.

Entrou no banheiro, e quando caiu no chão não tinha forças para chorar. Apenas vomitou tudo o que tinha comido e ficou ali como se alguém o tivesse desligado. Agora ele sabia quem era Tanathos.

"_Você, eu e tudo queimando no fogo  
Posso me ver afundando  
Queimando no fogo"_

**NOTA: ****Oie pessoas essa música que eu coloquei entre a fic é You da banda Radiohead, eu adoro essa banda e acho que a música combinou. O que vcs acham? Finalmente Tanathos relevado? E agora? O que vai acontecer? A fic não acabou... Mas com identidades relevadas como eles vão se ver da próxima vez?  
Comente e opine... **

**Reviews:  
**

**L. Malfoy: Oiiiee Luiza, obrigado por ler e comentar. Bem nesse Cap eu relevei quem era mas a fic está longe de acabar, eu ia terminar nesse cap, mas achei que seria legal prolongar para mostrar o depois. Obrigado pelo elogio fico muito feliz... E por ler e comentar... o/  
**

**Rebeca: Oie, vleu por ler e comentar... Eu vou atualizar mais rápido. Eu estava com esse cap pronto tem um tempo. Mas eu queria dar um tempo entre um cap e outro. Beijosss e até mais o/**


End file.
